Bricktionary: Minecraft
'This is the Minecraft section for the Bricktionary. ' 'Creepers ' 'Creepers '''are green, hostile, four legged creatures that dwell in the world of Minecraft at night. They are dangerous due to the fact that they will explode upon contact with the player/Steve. They will die upon contact to sunlight. They are the most iconic creatures in Minecraft. They are 2.1/3 bricks tall. Unlike their in-game counterparts, they do not have four legs. One Creeper appears with Steve in the upcoming Minecraft Micro World set. It is currently unknown if anymore Creepers will appear in a Minecraft set, even if the series is continued past their upcoming set. Its head is portrayed with an expressionless face that always stays the same. 'Steve ' '''Steve '''is a very iconic character of Minecraft. He is portrayed as the avatar of the player. He wields many items and bricks for building and destruction. Like his nemisis, the Creeper, he is 2.1/3 bricks tall. It is unknown if he will appear in any more sets. His Micro-Mob is portrayed with a smily face and a pink nose (or mouth). He has brown hair and wears a blue shirt and pants with black shoes. However, according to the creators of the game, this is not his real name. 'Micro-Mob ' '''Micro-Mobs '''are a special kind of Minifigure made for the release of the Lego Minecraft series. They are composed out of 1X1 Lego pieces, except for the Creeper, who, for his legs, has a 1X2 piece with a stud in the middle to portray his four legs. It is unknown if Lego will continue to make these Micro-Mobs, if the Lego Minecraft series is contiued. So far, they are unique to Minecraft's only set. 'Micro World ''' '''The Micro World '''is the name of a location created and named as Minecraft's first set by Lego. Notable features of the Micro World include rivers of lava and water, a house for Steve, an inhabitant already mentioned. There are also large piles of rocks at the corner of the Micro World. Beneath the Micro World, there are large caverns, that appear uninhabitited. The inhabitants of Micro World is Steve and a single Creeper (though there may be more). Sand '''Sand '''is a type of block in Minecraft that can be found usually on beaches. It can also be used to create a TNT block. Several smooth, 1X1 Bricks portray Sand in the Micro World. They are near the house and the hill in the Micro World. Lava '''Lava '''is a hazardous substance in Minecraft that can destroy the player by falling into it. There is a single river of Lava in the Micro World that are portrayed by 1X1 bricks. House '''Houses '''are resting-quarters for the player/Steve in Minecraft, and are made to protect the player from enemies passing by, such as Creepers, Zombies, and Skeletons. They are made out of any brick that the player chooses to make it out of, but commonly, they are made out of wood. Category:Bricktionary Category:Articles